John Lathrop List of Famous Descendants
Mo While the fame of early New England Colonist the Rev. John Lathrop (1584-1653) may not have lasted much beyond his life, famous descendants continue to influence the world through this day. His direct descendants in America and elsewhere number more than 80,000. He has had many notable descendents, including at least 6 US presidents, as well as many other prominent Governors, and government and business people. Research Notes Family Trees * Cheney Brigham 1793 Immigrant Ancestors * William Cowdery Immigrant Ancestors - More descendants * Jonathan Fay 1752 Immigrant Ancestors - Bush/Prescott Descendants * David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882)/Immigrant Ancestors * Ephraim Peabody 1804 Immigrant Ancestors * Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors - Pratt/Romney Descendants * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors - * Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors - Woodruff/Smith Descendants A * Arnold, Benedict (1741-1801) (HWaterman, ELathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - General during the American Revolutionary War. * Auchincloss, Louis Stanton (1917-2010) - (JHAuchincloss, JHRussell, CHowland, SSHowland, LBill, LHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Author. B * M. Russell Ballard (1928) - ( GSmith, HMSmith, JFSmith1, HSmith, LMack, LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop, JLathrop) - Apostle in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. * Bartlett, Elizabeth (1753-1825) - ( ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - wife of US Revolutionary War General Peleg Wadsworth (1748-1829). * Bigelow, Lawson R (1819-1863) - ( LRBigelow, MPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - Civil War Veteran - 85th NY Volunteers. * Borden, Robert L. (1854-1937) (EJLaird, JLathrop, JLathrop, BLathrop, ELathrop, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) - Prime Minister of Canada * Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop1) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. Bacon * Bacon, Robert (1860-1919): ( WBBacon, DTGorham, ATaylor, DThatcher, PLahtrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - 39th US Secretary of State, US Ambassador to France, he just barely missed sailing on the Titanic at the end of his ambassadorship in 1912. * Bacon, Robert L (1884-1938) (son of Robert) - U.S. congressman (NY-1) * Bacon, Gaspar G (1886-1947): (son of Robert) politician - 51st Lt Gov of Massachusetts, President of Massachusetts State Senate, Army Veteran and chief of staff to Gen Patton. * Bacon, David (1914-1943) : (born Gaspar G Bacon Jr) - notable Hollywood Film actor, murdered in Santa Monica CA. Baldwin * Baldwin, Alec (1958) - (CNMartineau, DLMartineau, AENewcomb, DWNewcomb, MWNewcomb, TNewcomb, JNewcomb, HNewcomb, DLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Actor ** Baldwin, Ireland Eliesse (1960) - (Daughter to Alec). Fashion model. * Baldwin, Daniel Leroy (1960) - (Brother to Alec). * Baldwin, William Joseph (1963) - (Brother to Alec). * Baldwin, Stephen Andrew (1966) - (Brother to Alec). Brewster * Jordana Brewster (1980) : ( ABrewster, KBrewster, FFBesse, LWBesse, LAWaterman, OPhinney, THinckley, EHinckley, SLewis, ALathrop, BLathrop, JLathrop1) - TV Actress * Brewster, Kingman (1919-1988) : (grandfather of Jordana) - Diplomat, President of Yale University. Bush * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop). - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C Card * Orson Scott Card (1951): ( WRCard, ORCard, ZPYoung, ZDHuntington, WHuntington, PLathrop, JLathrop4, JLathrop3, HLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - American novelist famous for the Enders Game book series. Child * Child, Julia (1912-2004) : ( JMcWilliams, CMDana, WGDana, HLathrop6, HLathrop5, ILahtrop4, HLathrop3, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Celebrity television chef. Clark Family * Dick Clark (1929-2012) - ( JFBarnard, CFBarnard, JSFuller, CFuller9, CFuller8, AFuller, JFuller6, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - TV Personality, Host of American Bandstand. * Clark, Duane (1965) - (Son of Dick Clark) Film/television director, producer and screenwriter * Bradley Clark (1925-1944) - (Brother of Dick Clark) - WWII Veteran, died in Battle of the Bulge. Coolbrith * Coolbrith, Ina (1841-1928) - ( DCSmith, LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop, JLathrop) - First poet Laurette of California. Cowdery * Cowdery, Oliver (1806-1850) - ( RFuller, WFuller, JFuller2, JFuller1, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Co-founder of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Scribe of the Book of Mormon, one of Three Witnesses to the Gold Plates. Cutler * Cutler, Clarrisa C (1824-1852) - ( LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) - one of several cousins to marry Latter-Day Saint Pioneer, Heber C Kimball * Cutler, Emily T (1828-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry Latter-day Saint Pioneer, Heber C Kimball D * Dassey, Brendan Ray (1989) - (BAvery, AAvery, EAvery, ASAvery, DBAvery, EWAvery, SSAvery, SAvery, CAvery, EWaterman, ELathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop, JLathrop) - American man from Manitowoc County, Wisconsin who was convicted of intentional homicide at the age of 17 years and 6 months old, and sentenced to life in prison. ** There's another line through Charles Avery's wife: (NPost, RLathrop, JLathrop2, SLathrop, JLathrop) * Draper, Phoebe (1797-1879) - ( LLathrop, ILathrop, JLathrop, ILathrop, SLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Veteran of the Mormon Battalion March (1846-1847) and immediately afterwards was the first/namesake pioneer settler of Draper, Utah. Her mother Lydia Lathrop (1775-1846) died in a Latter-day Saint refugee camp on the banks of the Mississippi River. * Dulles, John Foster (1888-1959) - (AMDulles, HLWinslow, HWLathrop, CLathrop, ALathrop, NLathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop1, JLathrop ) - U.S. Secretary of State under Republican President Dwight D. Eisenhower from 1953 to 1959. ** Dulles, Avery Robert (1918-2008) - (Son of John F. Dulles) Jesuit priest, theologian, and cardinal of the Catholic Church. ** Dulles, Allen Welsh (1893-1969) - (Brother of John F. Dulles) Diplomat and lawyer. ** There is another line to Rev. John Lathrop, through Harriet W. Lathrop's mother - (AMDulles, HLWinslow, HWLathrop, JLeffingwell, ECoit, LLathrop, TLathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop, JLathrop) E Eliot * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - ( EDPeabody, EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, RCosby, SFrench, MLathrop, JLathrop1) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Ellen Derby Peabody) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson Ellen Derby Peabody) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. Elwes * Elwes, Ivan Simon Cary (1962) - (TGKennedy, GAFKennedy, DFarrer, ARMcLane, AHRichards, ACHuntington, JHuntington2, JHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Known as Cary Elwes. Actor, author * Elwes, Damien (1960) - (Brother to Ivan). Artist * Elwes, Cassian (1959) - (Sister to Ivan). Independent film producer F * Fay, Josiah, Col. (1731-1776) - ( HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop1) - a Captain in the 1st Continental Infantry Regiment from 01 Jan 1776 to his death in Aug 1776, just days before the great British Invasion of Long Island. Forbush * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) Veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - ( RForbush, DForbush, ...) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - (son of David Forbush Jr) - Latter-day Saint Pioneer to Utah. G * Giddings, Franklin H. (1855-1931) - (RJFuller, RFuller, RFuller, OFuller, TFuller, JFuller, JLathrop JLathrop) - Sociologist * Goodyear, Charles - discoverer of the vulcanization process for rubber. * Grant, U.S. Pres (1822-1885) - ( JRGrant, NGrant2, NGrant1, MHuntington, ALathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop1) - Civil War General and 18th President of the United States. * Gilman, Daniel Coit (1831-1908) - (ECoit, DLCoit, LLathrop, TLathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop, JLAthrop) - Educator, Founder of the Sheffield Scientific School at Yale College, President of the University of California H * Heath, Sarah Louise (1964) - (SSheeran, HLGower, JCGower, ACGower, AHawes, IHawes, EHawes, SHedge, TLathrop, BLathrop, JLathrop) - Governor of Alaska. * Hegermann-Lindencrone, Cai Ditlev (1881-1947) - (ALGreenough, HHFay, SPPFay, JFay2, JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) - Royal Danish Theatre director * Hinckley, John (1955) - ( JWHinckly, PPHinckley, FEHinckley, AHinckley, AHinckley6, AHinckley5, SHinckley4, MLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - attempted to assassinate US President Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) in 1981, seriously wounding him. * Howland, Joseph (1834-1886) - (SSHowland, LBill, LHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - General during the American Civil War. * Hutton, Nedenia Marjorie (1923) - (MMPost, CWPost, CLathrop, ELathrop, ALathrop, JLathrop5, ILathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Known as Dina Merrill, actress. Huntington * Huntington, William Jr (1784-1846) - (Father to Zina) - Veteran War of 1812 and Latter-day Saint Pioneer and first presiding elder of Mt Pisgah Branch. Featured on Mount Pisgah Monument. ** Huntington, Zina (1821-1901) - ( WHuntington, PLathrop, JLathrop4, JLathrop3, HLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop) - 3rd President of Latter-day Saint General Relief Society. Married to Joseph Smith, then after his death, to Brigham Young. * Huntington, Jabez (1719-1786) - (HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Major General of Connecticut Militia. ** Huntington, Jedediah (1743-1818) - General in the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. *** Huntington, Joshua (1786-1819) - Clergyman, founders of the American Educational Society. *** Huntington, Faith Trumbull **** Huntington, Jedediah Vincent (1815-1862) - Novelist **** Huntington, Daniel (1816-1906) - Artist ** Huntington, Andrew (1745-1824) - Officer in the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War along with his brother, Joshua and Ebenezer. *** Huntington, Hannah (1770-1818) - Wife of Samuel H. Huntington, 3rd Governor of Ohio ** Huntington, Joshua (1751-1821) ** Huntington, Ebenezer (1754-1834) - United States Representative from Connecticut. * Huntington, Samuel H. (1765-1817) - (HDevotion, MLathrop, SLathrop3, SLathrop2, SLathrop, JLathrop) - 3rd Governor of Ohio K * Kimball, Abraham A (1846-1889) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) - Early Utah Pioneer, Latter-day Saint Bishop and missionary to England. Kept extensive historical journals. * Kennan, George Frost (1904-2005) - (KKKennan, TLKennan, GKennan, SLathrop, DLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop) - Diplomat and historian. Advocate of a policy of containment of Soviet expansion during the Cold War. L * Lithgow, John Arthur (1945) - (SJPrice, EBGraves, AMGraves, WMGraves, LNewcomb, HNewcomb2, PNewcomb, HNewcomb, DLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Actor Lathrop * Lathrop, Jane (1828-1905): ( DLathrop, JLathrop6, JLathrop5, ILathrop4, ILathrop3, SLathrop2, JLathop1) - co-founder of Stanford University and wife of California Governor Amasa Leland Stanford (1824-1893). * Lathrop, John Sr (1699-1752) - representative in Connecticut Legislature (1748-51). * Lathrop, John Jr (1732-1812) - ( JLathrop3, HLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop) an officer in French & Indian War/ Cape Breton Expedition. * Lathrop, John III (1763-1780) - died in Revolutionary War. * Lathrop, Lois (1788-1878) - ( SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) - Latter-day Saint pioneer and wife of founder of breakaway Cutlerite Sect. * Lathrop, Samuel (1756-1821) - Volunteered for the American Revolution as a young boy and was wounded at the Battle of Bunker Hill. * Lathrop, J.H. (1806-) - ( SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1, JLathrop1) Capitalist, owner of large Virgina coal mine. Lee * Lee, Harold B (1899-1973): ( LEBingham, PCBingham, LPBingham, LABingham, JBingham6, JBingham5, RPost, RLathrop, JLathrop3, SLathrop2, JLathrop1) - 11th President of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints/ Apostle. Longfellow * Longfellow, Henry W (1807-1882) ( ZWadswoth, EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Famous American Poet, Writer and Harvard Professor * Longfellow, Charles A (1844-1893) - Snuck away to join the Civil War where he was gravely wounded. He inspired Longfellow's poem I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day. * Longfellow, Ernest W (1845-1921) - renowned artist and art collector who donated a sizeable collection to the Boston Museum of Art. * Longfellow, Alice M (1850-1928) - noteworth philanthropist and historical preservationist. Never married. M * Mack, Stephen, Col (1766-1826): ( LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop2, JLathrop) - Colonel of Vermont Militia in US Revolutionary War, city supervisor of Detroit and Pontiac, Michigan. * Masaryk, Jan Garrigue (1886-1948) - (CGarrigue, CLWhiting, WLWhiting, JWhiting, ALathrop, NLathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop1, JLathrop) - Foreign Minister of Czechoslovakia, son of Tomáš Garrigue Masaryk, Czech president. * Morgan, John P. (1867-1943) - (FLTracy, CTracy, WGTracy, JTracy, AHinckley, GHinckley, BLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) - banker * Morgan, Henry S. (1900-1982) - co-founder of Morgan Stanley * Morse, Samuel - Inventor of the Telegraph. P * Peabody, Ephraim III (1804-1856) - ( EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, RCosby, SFrench, MLathrop, JLathrop1) - was a noteworthy Unitarian clergyman and popular pulpit orator. Pastor of King's Chapel Unitarian Church in Boston for many years. * Phelps, Alva 1813-1846) - ( GPhelps, LPhelps, NPhelps, MADyer, MRoyce, ELathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Mormon Battalion Soldier - Died early in their famous march to San Diego. * Phelps, W.W. (1792-1872) - ( EPhelps2, EPhelps1, MADyer, MRoyce, ELathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Latter-day Saint Pioneer and composer of the famous church hymn, Come, Come Ye Saints. (Grandson of Elijah Phelps.) * Pyne, Percy Rivington (1896-1941) - (MHowland, GGHowland2, GGHowland, LBill, LHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Fighter pilot who fought in World War I Peirsol * Peirsol, Aaron Wells (1983) - (SPeirsol, FWPeirsol, RWDenison, GEWhitehead, FWWhitehead, MAWolcott, EHuntington, JHuntington2, JHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop2, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Olympic medalist swimmer * Peirsol, Hayley Reide (1985) - (Sister to Aaron). Distance swimmer Pitkin * Pitkin, Abigail (1797-1847) - ( ALathrop, ELathrop, BLathrop, HLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1). Married 7 January 1846 to Heber C. Kimball. She died in the Latter-day Saint refugee camp of Winter Quarters. Her mother, Abigail Lathrop, was a distant cousin to Lois Lathrop, the Cutler girls' mother. (Clarrisa Cutler and Prescinda Huntington) - no children. * Pitkin, Laura (1790-1866) - (Sister to Abigail). Married on 3 February 1846. Frequently served as mid-wife for the Kimball family. No Children. Pratt * Pratt, Orson (1811-1881) - (JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - One of the 12 original apostles of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. * Pratt, Parley P (1807-1857) - (JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - One of the 12 original apostles of the Church of Jesus Christ. * Pratt, Rey L. (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the Church of Jesus Christ 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. Q R * Richards, Dickinson Woodruff (1895-1973) - (DWRichards, GRichards, ACHuntington, JHuntington2, JHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Physician who was co-recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1956 with André Cournand and Werner Forssmann. Romney * Romney, George Wilcken (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Romney, Mitt (1947) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Romney, George Scott (1941) - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998.12 He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. Roosevelt * Roosevelt, Franklin Delano (1882-1945) (JRoosevelt, MRAspinwall, SHowland, LBill, LHuntington, HPerkins, HLathrop, SLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - 32nd President of the United States S Smith * Smith, David A. (1879-1952) - Son of Joseph F (1838), first president of the Tabernacle Choir at Temple Square. * Smith, George A, Jr (1905-1969) - ( LEWoodruff, WWoodruff2, WWoodruff1, BThompson, LThompson, SThompson2, HLathrop, JLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - professor at Harvard Business School who wrote several books on management practice and other issues. * Smith, Hyrum (1800-1844) - Brother of Joseph Smith, Jr - Patriarch and Martyr of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. * Smith, Hyrum M (1872-1918) - Latter-day Saint Apostle, son of Joseph F Smith. * Smith, Joseph, jr. (1805-1844) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop2, JLathrop) - Prophet and Founder of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. * Smith, Joseph F. (1838-1918) - Son of Hyrum Smith, Latter-day Saint Apostle, Hawaiian Missionary and 6th President of the Church of Jesus Christ. * Smith, Joseph F. (1876-1972) - Son of Joseph F (1838), Latter-day Saint Apostle, 10th President of the Church of Jesus Christ. * Smith, Joseph III (1832-1914) - Son of the Prophet Joseph Smith, and founder of the RLDS (Restored Latter-day Saint) Church (now known as the Community of Christ). Stanford * Stanford, Leland Jr (1868-1884): ( JELathrop, DLathrop, JLathrop6, JLathrop5, ILathrop4, ILathrop3, SLathrop2, JLathop1) - Namesake of Stanford University, died at age 15 in Italy. Stevenson * Stevenson, Adlai III (1930) - ( EWBorden, JBorden, MDWhiting, JTWhiting, JLWhiting, LLeffingwell, EColt, LLathrop, TLathrop, SLathrop3, SLathrop2, JLathrop1) - US Senator for Illinois ** Adlai Stevenson IV (born 1956), a business executive and a former television and print journalist. * Stevenson, Gary E (1955) ( VJHall, HEHall, RWarren, EWarren, HAWarren, NWarren6, JFuller, BFuller, JFuller, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Latter-day Saint Apostle and 14th Presiding Bishop of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. T U V * Van Cott, John Losee (1814-1883) ( LJPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - Latter-day Saint pioneer who served a number of years as a Latter-day Saint mission leader in Scandinavia where many would join the Church of Jesus Christ and migrate to Utah. W * Wadsworth, A.S., Commodore (1790-1851) - (brother of Henry) US Naval Officer with over 40 years duty. Was 1st Lieutenant on the USS Constitution during it's famous battle with the Guerriere in the War of 1812. * Wadsworth, Henry, Lt (1785-1804) -( EBartlett, ELathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop2, JLathrop1) - US Midshipman who died in the Battle of Tripoli during the Barbary Pirate Wars. * Whitney, Eli (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney1, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLahtrop) - Famous Inventor of the Cotton Gin. Woodruff * Woodruff, Abraham O (1872-1904) - son of Wilford Woodruff, Latter-day Saint Apostle who died young. * Woodruff, Lucy E (1869-1937) - granddaughter of Wilford Woodruff, wife of George Albert Smith (1870-1951), 8th President of the Church of Jesus Christ. * Woodruff, Newton (1863-1960) - Son of Wilford Woodruff, Mayor of Smithville, Utah, 1900. * Woodruff, Phoebe A (1842-1919) - daughter of Wilford Woodruff, wife of Lorenzo Snow (1814-1901), 5th President of the Church of Jesus Christ. * Woodruff, Wilford (1807-1891) - ( BThompson, LThompson, SThompson2, HLathrop, JLathrop, SLathrop, JLathrop) - Famous Latter-day Saint missionary, Apostle & 4th President of the Church of Jesus Christ, and voice on one of oldest ever audio recordings. XYZ War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Bingham, Jeremiah (1760-1813): ( JBingham5, RPost, RLathrop, JLathrop3, SLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Col Putnam's Regt Veterans Mexican-America War * Hulet, Sylvester (1800-1885) ( MLewis, FLewis, DLewis, ALathrop3, BLathrop2, JLathrop1) - 2nd Lt in Mormon Battalion, gold miner and early settler of Las Vegas. * Palmer, Zemira (1831-1880) - marched in Mormon Battalion as a 15-year-old officer's servant with his mother, Phoebe Draper (1797-1879) (see above). Old List Unless it the lineage is clearly documented similar to above, this list is highly suspect. Category: Lathrop in Massachusetts Category: Lathrop (surname) Category: Descendancy lists